


What They Won't Tell You

by BlueBudgie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBudgie/pseuds/BlueBudgie
Summary: Everyone will tell you who they are, but what would they tell you and just what wouldn't they tell you?





	What They Won't Tell You

What They Won’t Tell You

 

Harry Potter isn’t what you’d call an ordinary man. In fact most people that know him would tell you that he is an extraordinary man. His friends would tell you that he is the most kind, loving and giving person they know. His in-laws would tell you that her is the most perfect person for their girl, their sister, that they thank God everyday that Ron sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express on that fateful day. His colleagues would tell you that he is a firm but fair boss. His children would tell you that he is the best dad in the world and if you ever saw them with him you’d understand why they say that. His wife would tell you that he is the greatest man in the world, her hero, her man, her world and her life.   
He on the other hand would quite happily tell you that he was an ordinary person that was dealt a really bad hand that suddenly turned good. What he wouldn’t tell you is that he has nightmares on an almost nightly basis. That the woman who calls him her hero holds him as he weeps and if she ever even thought about leaving him he would die. He cant be the best dad in the world because he has to leave his children almost weekly so he can keep the world just that little bit safer. That he wants to give his family everything because he can’t bear the thought of losing any of them. He doesn’t know what he’s doing at work, so lets his colleagues tell him what they’d do and most of the time goes with what they say. He’ll give his friends anything they need because he’s Terrified that if he doesn’t, they’ll disappear. He doesn’t see what they see.

.

Ginny Potter isn’t that skinny ginger girl at the back of a classroom. Most people that know her would tell you that she is the greatest Chaser that the Holyhead Harpies have ever had. Her friends would tell you that she the feistiest woman that they know. Her brothers would tell you that her size means nothing when you’re on the wrong side of her wand or her fists. Her parents would tell you that she is their baby, their only girl, their perfect brown eyed girl. Her colleagues would tell you that she is the light in the office, the laugh in every joke and the life of the party. Her children would tell you that she is the best mum in the world. Her husband would tell you that she is the greatest woman in the world, his rock, his reason, his world, his life, his hero, his everything.  
She would tell you that she got lucky when her brother decided to sit next to a certain green eyed boy on the Hogwarts Express. What she wouldn’t tell you is that she can’t write in a diary, that she hates them so much she wont let one in her house. That she is terrified the man that thinks she’s his rock, will one day open his eyes and notice that she is just a skinny ginger girl and leave her. She can’t be the best mum in the world because she can’t live up to her own mother, she can’t even boil an egg. That she learnt how to use her wand so well because she never wants to feel as helpless as she did her first year ever again. That she will never be what her parents want her to be, because she is simply just a woman and in no way, shape or form special. She always jokes and laughs the loudest because she’s a Weasley and it’s what’s expected of them. That she was an adequate chaser and worked so hard to be better because no matter how good she was, she was still plagued with stories about the fact that she only got her place on the team because of who her family and husband are. She doesn’t see what they see.

.

Ronald Weasley isn’t the sidekick. Most people would tell you that he is an amazing man in his own right. His best friend would tell you that he simply wouldn’t know what to do if he wasn’t in his life, that they wouldn’t have come through the war the way they did without him. His family would tell you that their brother was a hero, a great man and most importantly the best out of all of them. His colleagues would tell you that he is one of the most imaginative people they have ever had the pleasure of working with. His children would tell you that he is the best dad in the world. His wife would tell you that he is the reason she doesn’t lose herself in books on a daily basis, that he is the person that makes her look around and see the world, that he reminds her to eat, that he is the most passionate man in the world in everything that he does, because he wears his emotions on his sleeve and she wouldn’t have him any other way.  
He would tell you that he somehow managed to get great friends and live of their shirt strings. What he wouldn’t tell you is that he’s waiting for the day for everyone to notice that he is simply just the runt. That he thinks the woman that thanks a deity everyday for him, would still have had a better life if she had chosen his best friend instead. He can’t be the best dad in the world because all the other men around him are so much better at it than him. That his brothers are all better, all greater than him in every way. He has such a good imagination because most of his life he’s use it to pretend his life was different. That he is simply just the sidekick who got lucky to be the sidekick in such a big story. He doesn’t see what they see.

.

Hermione Granger-Weasley isn’t an insufferable know-it-all. Most people would tell you that she is the greatest witch of her age. Her friends would tell you that the good guys wouldn’t have won the war without her. Her family would tell you that she is the bravest person they know, she will sacrifice her own happiness to make sure someone is safe. Her colleagues would tell you that she loves her job, that she isn’t simply doing it because she can, she is doing it to make a difference in the world, and has changed the world for the better. Her children would tell you that she is the best mum in the world. Her husband would tell you that she is the most beautiful, intelligent, perfect and simply amazing woman in the world.  
She would tell you that she just loves books. What she wouldn’t tell you is that she has always used books to hide from the real world, that she was bullied from such a young age that she picked up a book and wished she was in them. Sometimes she’s scared that she wished it so hard that it happened or maybe she’s really in a mental institution and pretending this is her world. That she’s scared that the man that thinks she’s perfect and amazing will notice that all she is an average woman who is never going to be enough to keep such a passionate man. She can’t be the best mum in the world because she’s too busy changing the world to even tuck her children in at night. That she isn’t brave not even in the slightest in fact she is a very scared girl who only does the things she has to, she leaves the really brave things to Harry. She wants to change the world because she can’t do anything else. She doesn’t see what they see.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Please Review


End file.
